1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anchoring device.
2. Description of the Related Art
One anchoring device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,845. The previously known anchoring device has an insert sleeve with engagement tongues which are engageable with an inner wall of an insert recess which is formed in a support part, and the insert sleeve being equipped with retaining means. In addition, the previously known anchoring device has an insertion part which may be pushed into the insert sleeve in an insertion direction and which is blocked against displacement opposite the insertion direction by the retaining means. When the insertion part is pushed into the insert sleeve, the engagement tongues engage with the inner wall of the insert recess as the result of a radially outward motion, so that the insert sleeve is then anchored in the insert recess. The insertion part is designed as a cylindrical pin which, after being pushed into the insert sleeve with customary handling forces, undetachably engages with retaining tongues, as retaining means, which face radially inwardly in the insertion direction.